Forever
by mrs.coltondixon
Summary: From Ginny's POV. How things happened during the end of the Final Battle, and her and Harry's reunion. One-shot. First fanfic.


Forever

What would I want to say if I were her? I'd be glad he was back, and a little angry that he didn't say good-bye, but mostly happy he was alive. He didn't take her with him because it would have been too dangerous. She was underage, and if she had to do magic to save herself, they all would've been caught. So I guess it's good that she didn't go with. He could have written. Well, no, not really. What if the owl had been intercepted? She would have been revealed as his love, and then targeted. But wasn't she already a target? She was a Weasley, after all, a blood traitor, a leader of Dumbledore's army. Now that I think about it, their reunion would have gone a little like this….

_He's alive._ That was my first thought. _He's alive, and he is going to end it forever._ I watched carefully as they circled each other. I wanted to run to him, to throw myself between him and Tom, but my mother held me back. When he first spoke, the sound of his voice melted my heart.

"No one's got to help me. It's got to be me." I thought I would collapse right then and there, but my mother was there to hold me up, to be my anchor. She had been my anchor ever since he had left. Harry and Tom's words were lost to me as I just stared at Harry's face. His face was dirty, bloody and covered in scars, but his emerald eyes still shone brightly from under his messy black hair. I barely heard the words spoken by Harry. His eyes never left his opponent, staying focused, and unwary. Tom's eyes narrowed in disgust, as he stopped moving, and pointed his wand at Harry. My heart leapt into my throat as Harry also raised his. Both their mouths opened to cast their spells and a flash of sunlight burst through the great Hall, blinding everyone. I did not turn away, but instead watched as the two streaks of light collided with each other, the red one overpowering the green. I could have sworn I saw several small white lights erupt from where the two met, and create a small ball of pulsing light. The light shot towards Tom, and he flew backwards, shuddering to a halt when he slammed in to the doors. Voldemort was no more, only an empty shell.

Silence hung in the air for about five seconds, and then everyone burst into cheers, and surged towards Harry. I wrenched myself out of my other's arms; in fact, I think she gave me a push start. Ron and Hermione had beaten me to him, but I threw them aside as I flung myself into his arms. He received me with the same amount of gusto, and we wrapped our arms around each other. I was clawing at his back, shoving my hands through his hair, as he tightly gripped me around my waist. His hands then traveled up my sides and toward my face. He pulled me back, looked into my eyes, and kissed me. The cheers rose in volume. He kissed me with passion that I had never felt in my life. His long fingers wrapped around the back of my head and his thumbs pressed into my cheeks. Tears flowed down my face and I could soon taste them, mingled in with his. My lips trembled, and they slid off of his. My head came to rest in the crook of his neck as I took in his scent. I had missed that the most.

I had been so wrapped up in my reunion with Harry, I had forgotten about everyone else. They all had run forward to touch him, The Boy Who Lived. He clasped hands with some, hugged others, and accepted all the thanks that were bestowed upon him, all while keeping one arm around my waist. I kept my hands twisted around his shirt, my tears still flowing. But these tears were not tears of sorrow. They were tears of relief, happiness, and contentment. I clung to Harry as the crowd slowly thinned, leaving only my family, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Professor McGonagall. Sensing the silence around me I slowly unwound my arms, and looked up at the man that I had been in love with since I was twelve years old. He cautiously looked at me, and said, "Hi."

"Hi", I responded. There was an awkward silence, but then we both grinned, and our small audience laughed, relieving the tension that was around us. He swept his left hand across my face, brushing his thumb across my lips, and smoothing back my hair. I could only imagine how terrible I looked, but that didn't matter. What mattered was he was back and we were together again. Forever.


End file.
